FLAME Holiday 2017: Finnis McGinnis
by RBGirl
Summary: This is a nonsensical piece of Christmas fluff. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Better Times

**Finnis McGinnis -** ** **F** ** **lame Series:**** Christmas Edition**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Better Times**

Kitty ran her hands over the colorful printed spread to smooth out any wrinkles that might have survived. She stood up to inspect the finished product. Bess Ronniger had made the quilt two years ago as a surprise Christmas present, aided by Calleigh. She had taken bits of material from garments owned by each member of the Lady K family. Of course the most predominant fabric was that comprising sections of red cotton from two of Matt's old shirts—his clothes being biggest, offered the most samples. Those most difficult to acquire, were the black swatches from one of Doc's old vests. Despite his vigorous argument that it had at least another ten good years, Calleigh managed to pilfer it from his bureau. Each piece was such a lovely reminder of the people she loved.

 _Two years ago_ , she mused softly. It wasn't a profound thought by any means, but it was enough to liberate another round of tears. Kitty dropped down onto the freshly made bed and buried her face in her hands.

Two years ago, only a couple of days before Christmas, Hadley had just taken her first step. There was a time when neither she nor Matt could envision such happiness. That day was forever ingrained in her heart and memory.

 _ **Breakfast was over and everyone but Matt had departed for their daily duties. Kitty was scolding her husband for whirling their son around in the air like a frenzied bird, "Honey he just ate." She stood with her hands on her hips, struggling to keep the smile off her face. "You won't think it's so funny when that oatmeal comes spewing back hitting you in the face."**_

 _ **Between Cooper's giggling and Matt's rumbling laughter, neither of them appeared to be too concerned with that outcome. Giving up her protests, since she was clearly outnumbered, Kitty folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the counter to watch the two "boys" at play. She had become so engrossed in their silliness, she had completely forgotten about Hadley.**_

 _ **It was always easier to clean the high chair tray without baby girl's help. So prior to Cooper and Matt's horseplay, Kitty had plucked the little one from the seat and settled her on the floor with a couple of toys for entertainment. But only a few minutes later when she glanced over at her daughter, Kitty was stunned to see two wobbly legs holding up the chubby body.**_

" _ **Matt." Kitty kept her voice low, her tone calm. She wanted to get his attention without scaring the baby. "Honey..."**_

 _ **The antics continued, complete with sound effects, as Matt swooped the boy up again. "Don't worry hon, he's not going to heave."**_

 _ **She reached out slowly, carefully grabbing at his shirt, "Matt... l**_ **ook** _ **."**_

 _ **The big man whirled around, bringing Cooper close to his chest. "What? He's fine honey…" As he turned, he realized the reason for his**_ _ **wife's insistence. Silence claimed them both as all eyes fell on the youngest Dillon. Matt gently let Cooper slip down to the floor.**_

 _ **Having the whole family as an audience seemed to please the little girl, causing her to clap her hands with a gleeful grin. All three Dillons dropped to their knees, encouraging Hadley to take that first precious step.**_

" _ **Hadley, come to Daddy sweetheart." Matt held out his hands as he tried to coax his baby to try. "Come on, baby girl."**_

 _ **The smallest redhead studied the anxious trio. Without fear or hesitation, that tiny foot came up and set firmly on the ground. The second foot soon followed, not as steady as the first but just as determined. After repeating the exercise three more times, Hadley fell into the safety of her daddy's**_ _ ** _ **big hands**_.**_

Kitty sniffled back her remaining tears. Well, t _his_ Christmas certainly wasn't going to be a memorable one. Matt was stuck in Wichita and was not going to make it home by Christmas **and** worst of all, Bootsie was missing!

Both the Lady K and Double O had been searched from top to bottom. Every family member and hired hand had been put to the task of locating the beloved companion, all to no avail. Cooper remember that Hadley definitely had Bootsie at the station, when they all went to see Daddy off to Wichita.

Kitty had spoken with Hymie, the old ticket master, and the two Olsen boys that worked at the station. After hours of searching, Bootsie was still not found. 'Gone forever', was not a phrase that Hadley could understand. Nor would she be willing to accept it. Even the lure of Christmas, Santa and some new toys could not compete with her broken heart.

It wasn't hard for Kitty to identify with her daughter's pain, as the older redhead was sorely missing her own big teddy bear.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 - Finnis McGinnis

**Finnis McGinnis: Christmas Edition:Flame Series**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Finnis McGinnis**

It emerged from the densely wooded area like a butterfly escaping its cocoon. Brilliant blues and swirls of color hugged the sides of the wooden delivery wagon. The name, 'F. I. McGinnis' was proudly splashed across both sides in big, bold letters. Pulling this kaleidoscope-on-wheels was—according to those who would know—the most stubborn mule on the planet.

His fur, as white as snow, would have been noticeable enough; but Bandit—as he was so aptly named—was also blessed with a streak of dark brown fur showcasing his big, brown eyes.

"Dodge City." Finnis announced to no one. "Has a nice ring to it. Don't you think so, Bandit?" The mule cast a somewhat sardonic look over his shoulder. Finnis had a hearty laugh, to match his slightly rotund body.

He reached back behind the seat for a blanket. Kansas could be quite cold this time of year, but he was used to traveling in all kinds of weather. To all kinds of places. Finnis had seen both oceans and all thirty-eight states. But his journeys were not confined only to this country.

During his many years, whose actual numbers had yet to be determined, he had met with Kings and Queens. Presidents and paupers. Finnis went wherever he was needed; and now…he was needed in Dodge City, Kansas.

On its best day, the clapboard buildings of grey and brown wood projected a dreary and dull skyline. Today, a thick, cold fog had wrapped itself around the town like a blanket, causing it to appear even more gloomy.

Finnis shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He knew Bandit was tired and hungry and decided to try to cajole him into a better mood.

"There's a little man in Dodge City that is quite fond of mules." Finnis leaned forward in his seat to get a better look a Bandit's ears. When the animal was pleased, he would wiggle his oversized furry appendages. However, this comment had no apparent effect.

"Also, two adorable little children." Now the ears were moving! Bandit loved children. Along with the twitching, he would emit a loud, happy cry. It started off like a whinny, but morphed into a hee-hawing bray. When he was _really_ happy, it just ended up a big long, 'Heehaaaawwww!' and that was his response now.

"I thought that would please you." Finnis gave the reins a little tug to move Bandit along, just a wee bit quicker.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Peddler's Wares

**Finnis McGinnis: Flame Series #17**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Peddler's Wares**

Calleigh had tried her best to cajole the smallest redhead, but even the lure of jeebees wouldn't bring a smile to the adorable little face. The young woman looked around the kitchen, only to find herself surrounded by a trio of melancholic faces. And with Christmas only two days away.

"Okay!" The oldest Dillon daughter jumped to her feet. "This is ridiculous! We are not going to sit around here like a posse of Scrooges. Get your coats. We're going to town."

Obviously, it was going to take more than words to get this group moving. "Cooper, go get your mother's coat."

"No." Kitty offered a weary sigh. "Just take the kids to the Prairie Rose for something."

Calleigh was instantly tugging her mother from the security of the kitchen chair. "Get Hadley's coat too," she yelled at her brother, then turned her attention back to Kitty. "Hey, you have to keep up your spirits for these guys."

Kitty cast a mournful glance at her youngest child. "What are we going to do about the buggy?" Hadley had begged for a baby buggy for Bootsie. It was a request easily filled by placing an order with Mr. Jonas. But with the stuffed companion lost, the present was just going to upset the toddler even more. "Oh, Calleigh, I should have made sure Bootsie was with us. It's my fault Hadley's so unhappy."

"It is not! Now Bootsie will be found, but until then… it's still Christmas." She ended her speech with a kiss to her mother's cheek, before unburdening the boy from under the stack of winter garments.

Kitty offered a grateful smile and took Hadley's coat to get her ready.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

As it always happened whenever they entered a new settlement, the colorful wagon of Finnis McGinnis rolling down Front Street caught every eye in town. Bandit usually argued that he was the real attraction, but that was an argument that had another lifetime to settle.

"What do you mean, you left your money in your other pants!" Doc pulled his coat tighter, to fight off the bitter wind and to give his hands something to do other than to strangle the cheap little hill man. "You don't OWN another pair of pants! You owe me a whiskey and by golly, this time you're gonna pay up!"

Festus grabbed a piece of the old man's coat, pulling him back, before he could disappear into the Long Branch. "Now, listen ya old scudder. Don't git yurself into a frettin frenzy! I didn't say I wuzn't gonna buy it. See what happened wuz…"

Doc whirled around, ready for battle. "What happened 'wuz' … you're trying to crawfish out of it! You are the most…" Although his hand still hung in the air, with one aggravated finger pointing inches from the hill man's face, Doc's words were temporarily suspended at the sight coming down the street. "What in tarnation…" He pushed Festus aside and stepped closer to the street.

"A white mule! Lookit, Doc it's a white mule." Festus followed behind Doc, close enough to be his shadow. "Whut's it say on that waggin, Doc?"

Doc made a half-turn, both hands swatting at Festus like a pesky varmint. "I see the mule. Do you think I'm blind, you Muttonhead!?"

"Whutz it say on the waggin?" Festus continued to tug on the old man's sleeve. "Huh, Doc—whutz it say?"

Finnis made no attempt to hide his amusement with the two strangers. He removed his bright red top-hat, setting free a wild mass of snow-white hair. It wasn't exactly messy, but seemed to have a will of its own in deciding where the part would be and how long the curls would hang. "Let me introduce myself, I am Finnis I. McGinnis, Proprietor of Needful Things." With a flip of his hand, a crisp, white card appeared, confirming the information.

Doc's irritation couldn't compete with Festus's curiosity as he leaned over the old physician's shoulder. "Iz that whut it says on that there little card, Doc?"

Doc's body moved as if in a spastic convulsion as he shook the irritant from his back. "Festus, so help me if you don't stop-"

"Gentlemen." With eyes that sparkled of mischief and mystery, the portly man glanced up at the sign. "Long Branch. Sounds inviting. A bit of libation would certainly warm the soul right about now. I would be honored to buy you fine men a drink."

Doc stopped his threat and took a longer look at the colorful stranger. Something about the visitor brought a smile to his face, despite the physician's irritating sidekick. "Galen Adams, town doctor." He offered a friendly hand, as the three headed inside the bar.

"Ahh, lovely place." Finnis surveyed the bar and various tables and miraculously gravitated to the one that had always been Kitty and Matt's table. "This looks quite comfortable." He offered a grin to the man behind the bar. "My good man, could we have three glasses of your finest over here?"

Festus wore the amazement of a child. "Ya didn't tie up yur mule. Ain't ya 'fraid he'll wander off? He's a rite handsome animal. Sumbody might just glom onto him."

Finnis' laugh was as infectious as it was hearty. "Bandit? I couldn't beat him off with a stick." He leaned closer as if to confide in his new friend. "And don't let him hear you say he's good looking. His head will swell and I'll never get a bridle on him."

Pete arrived with the drinks and Finnis held his glass up in a cheer. "To new friends."

Festus took a sip, but he still had too many questions to empty his glass. "Odd name ya got there. Finnis McGinnis. Whutz the I. stand fur."

Finnis nodded his head ever so slightly while allowing one brow to dip lower than the other. "Ignatius." Festus began to chuckle when the stranger added a question of his own. "Did I hear the doctor call you…Fes-tus?"

The hill man's face fell in a chagrined expression, silencing his laugh. Meanwhile, Finnis' polite comeuppance caused Doc to choke on his swallow of whiskey colliding with his laughter on its way down.

"Mr. McGinnis, did I mention what a pleasure it is to meet you?" Doc swiped his hand across his mustache, casting a satisfied glance at Festus before moving on. "What brings you to Dodge City, ?"

"Just what my card says. I proffer needful things." He popped open the button on his jacket to make his belly more comfortable.

"You mean, wimmin's things? Fancy jewel-bobs and such?" Festus had recovered enough to revive his verbal curiosity. "Mebbe tools too?"

"If that's what's needed." Finnis could tell that neither of the men understood his expertise. "Let's just say, I try to be in the right place, at the right time, with the right merchandise."

Suspicion drew one of Festus's eyes into a narrow squint. "Er you talkin' some kinda magic?"

"Ahh, the word 'magic' evokes such distrust. No, my good man, I am neither a sorcerer, nor pixie with a bag of fairy dust. Just an honest peddler that tries to be of help."

Doc tugged at his ear, both amused and intrigued. "So, what do you have in your stock that I need, Mr. McGinnis?"

"Oh please, it's just Finnis." With that said, he reached into his inside vest pocket and pulled out a small object. I believe this is what you need."

Doc was puzzled as he took the oval shaped, bronze piece from the peddler. Tucked inside the loop was a small magnifying glass. It opened much like a pocketknife, enabling the user to grip the bronze covering like a handle. "Well I…uh… Is it a toy?"

The peddler gave no verbal response, just a hunch of his shoulders and a grand smile.

"Hmmm..." Doc chuckled as he eyed the miniature item. "Not sure I need it, but my grandson will sure like it."

"If that's where the need lies, then I've done my job."

"Whatcha got in there fur me?" Festus worked his mouth from one side to the other, as he stretched forward to look at Doc's treasure.

The portly man reached into the same pocket, this time producing a pencil—a plain, brown wooden pencil. It was flat at both ends, not yet whittled down to a usable point. Festus glanced at Doc. He could see the same bewildered expression on the old physicians face. Everybody knew the hill man couldn't read or write. How was a pencil ever going to be what he needed? Rather than admit his inability to utilize the gift, Festus simply nodded and mumbled a thank you.

"This has been most enjoyable." Finnis pushed away from the table and rose to his feet. "The whiskey warmed my body, but now it's time to feed it. Where in Dodge would a man find a perfect steak?"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4 - At Last A Smile

**Finnis McGinnis: Flame Series #23**

 **Chapter 4**

 **At Last A Smile**

Calleigh watched her mother and siblings go into the Prairie Rose and then walked across the street to the jail. She was hoping to invite her husband to join them in a bite of lunch. Newly wore several hats, but with Matt out of town, today's choice was that of Deputy.

He looked up when he heard the creak of the heavy wooden door. His face was instantly lit up by a colossal smile. It was hard to believe they were no longer newlyweds, the way each was so excited when seeing the other.

Deputy O'Brian pushed his chair back and walked around the desk. Calleigh met him halfway with a kiss.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Dr. O'Brian?"

Calleigh leaned back in her husband's strong arms, letting her fingers trace along the letters on his badge. "This is the most depressing holiday I have ever seen. First of all, there's no snow. Just this nasty gray fog suffocating everything. Hadley won't stop crying because of Bootsie. Cooper wants his daddy home for Christmas… and Kitty." She rolled her eyes in despair. "She blames herself for losing Bootsie, not to mention she…"

"…wants Matt home," They finished in unison.

"Doc and Festus are not exactly in a festive mood either." Newly added. "They've been trying to cheer up the kids, but it's just not working. The more frustrated Doc gets, the more agitated he becomes with Festus."

Calleigh laughed as she left Newly's embrace. "That feud has been going on since I was a little girl. Like Cooper says, Poppy just likes to sound tough, but he loves that scruffy little man."

Calleigh sighed, as her thoughts drifted to the melancholy group across the street. "Anyway, I came to see if you have time to join us for dinner? It might help cheer the kids a bit."

Newly slipped his arm around his sweetheart as he escorted her to the door. "I would like that, but first I have to go down to Emmet's Saddle shop. You go ahead and I'll meet you there."

 **0O0O0O0O0O**

Kitty took the seat with her back to the window so that the kids could watch the people outside. She was beginning to think that nothing was ever going to bring a smile to those little faces, when all of a sudden, Cooper bolted upright in his seat.

He reached over and tapped his hand on the highchair tray. "Hadley, look!"

Kitty turned to see what had sparked a bit of interest in her children. Standing at the hitching rail stood a snow-white mule with a brown streak like a mask across his eyes. As if that wasn't unusual enough, the chubby man beside him was decked out in a green suit with a shiny red top hat.

"Can we go out and see the mule, Momma?" Cooper was already standing beside his seat. Before Kitty could answer, he became even more excited as he pointed to something else. "Look! Calleigh's talking to him. Can we go Momma, please?"

Kitty made no attempt to slow the boy down, as she plucked Hadley from the highchair. By the time she got outside, the funny dressed man had already introduced Cooper to Bandit.

Calleigh stood behind the boy as he touched the white fur. "Hadley, come see." She motioned for her mother and sister to come closer. "This is Finnis McGinnis. Mr. McGinnis this is my mother, Kitty Dillon and my sister, Hadley." The young redhead grinned with her next introduction. "And this, family, is Bandit."

The man in the colorful suit leaned closer to the toddler. "Would you like to sit on him?"

Hadley wanted to hang on to her pitiful pout, but her curiosity was overpowering it. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and the ringlets bounced as she nodded up and down. Kitty carefully placed her onto the back of the mule.

The toddler leaned over wrapping her arms as far as they would reach around the furry neck. Bandit's ears wiggled and twitched as he let loose a long, high-pitched, heeeeeawww. The sound of Hadley's giggling brought immediate smiles to her mother and sister.

Meanwhile, Cooper looked wistfully at the long, white face. His hand moved restlessly at his side. "Go ahead," Finnis coaxed. "You can pet him. He's very gentle."

"He's so soft. Ruth's hair is really hard." Bandit could sense the boy's quiet, more reserved, nature. His ears continued to twitch and he nickered softly as he turned his head to nuzzle the boy's cheek. Cooper's face lit up behind a broad smile. "He likes me."

"Of course he does. I'm guessing that you are a very good little boy." Finnis turned his attention to the tiny redhead. "And how about you? Are you a good girl?"

Hadley studied the man in the bright-colored clothes. "Uh-huh. Awe you Santa Caus?"

Both hands went to his belly as Finnis burst into laughter. "No, sweetheart! I don't have a sleigh or reindeer. Just that wagon across the street and this old mule." He noticed his admirers were beginning to shiver. "I wonder if I might join you for a bite of dinner?"

"We would love that." Kitty agreed, as she pulled her daughter down from Bandit's back. She was so grateful to see her children happy, the least she could do was to buy the fellow lunch.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 - Smiles Turn to Laughter

**Finnis McGinnis: Flame Series #23**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Smiles Turn to Laughter**

Much to Kitty's surprise, the Dillon table was filled with laughter. The pleasant little peddler was adept at magic tricks, amid all of his other quirky attributes. They all watched in amazement as a dissected piece of rope became whole again. Hadley couldn't stop giggling when he pulled a coin out of her ear and a second one that seemed to have been buried deep within Cooper's curls. When finished, he handed one of his business cards to each of the ladies and explained that his wares consisted of needful things.

"So, little Hadley, if I were Santa, what would you want me to bring you Christmas morning?"

The smile didn't disappear altogether, but it dipped at the corners, reviving the sadness. "Bring Bootsie back."

"Hmmm." Finnis couldn't help but see pain in Kitty's eyes, over being helpless to give her child what was wanted most. He could also tell that the woman blamed herself for this devastating loss. "Well, just because he's lost, doesn't mean he won't eventually find his way home."

Something in the man's tone, as well as his encouraging words, seemed to give hope to both the little girl and her mother. Finnis next turned his attention to the boy, asking the same question.

"I don't think even Santa can give me what I want. I just want my daddy home for Christmas, but… he's all the way to Wichita."

"He was too late to get a seat on the train and it takes too long to get home by stage." Calleigh tenderly ruffled the boy's curls. "But he'll be home, just as soon as he can."

"We don't even have any snow," Cooper sighed, as he looked across the table.

"I did notice the lack of winter's crisp, white blanket. Even so, it's still early yet, son. Christmas is still two days away."

Finnis then offered a consoling smile to Kitty. "I don't have to be Santa Claus to see that you want the same thing as your boy. For you three, the thing you need is 'Hope'."

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a tiny velvet bag. Stretching the small drawstring open, Finnis reached in with his thumb and forefinger pulling out a silver coin with the words:

' **Hope Is The Wish That Your Heart Makes'**

engraved on the front. "Now son, this is for you, your momma and your little sister—but I'm giving it to the man of the family to hold. This is to remind you three to keep those wishes alive!"

Kitty took the coin from Cooper before he placed it back into the bag. "Mr. McGinnis, I can't let him accept this. It's pure silver!"

Once again the odd little man was caught up in laughter. He gently took the coin from her and gave it back to the boy. "Not to worry. Once the wish has come true, the coin always comes back to me."

He left Kitty in a confused state as he repeated his earlier move, pulling yet another little velvet bag from the same pocket. This time he turned his attention to Calleigh. "And this—is for you."

Calleigh upended the bag and a small glass heart tumbled into her palm. When she looked closer at the heart, she could see something in the center. "What's that in there?"

"It's an angel's tear." Great pride was evident in his answer.

Calleigh cast a dubious grin at her mother and read the man's card once again. "And this is what I need?"

"It is." Finnis was used to such skepticism. "It is yours to give to your one true love, in order to protect them."

"I see." As usual, she could not keep that grin at bay. "Well, if it's to protect my Newly, it must be something I need. Thank you, Mr. McGinnis."

Finnis stood, announcing that he had quite enjoyed his brief visit to Dodge City, but that he had to be on his way. "Bandit and I have an important stop to make, but we both wish you all a very Merry Christmas."

 **0O0O0O0O0**

By the time Newly finished at the saddle shop, his family had finished dinner and the peddler had gone down to Moss Grimmick's to get lodging for Bandit. The deputy's wife, however, had waited for his return.

After a quick kiss, Newly slipped into the seat across from Calleigh. "I'm sorry, babe. It turned out to be more serious than I thought. The Mason brothers have been threatening Emmet."

"Threatening how?" She reached across the table to take his hands.

"Actually, they've been stealing from him and then threatening to burn his house and shop down if he went to your dad." Newly let go of his wife's hands as Tia approached with a fresh pot of coffee. Calleigh poured while he continued his story. "I'm headed out to that rundown shack they live in this afternoon."

"Shouldn't someone go with you?" Calleigh poured another cup for herself. "I don't trust those two. They're both a couple of backstabbing cowards."

"I'm just going to look around. I believe Emmet, but without some proof that they have his property, it's just his word against theirs."

"Well I don't like it, but…wait!" Calleigh flashed a playful grin as she dug into her reticule. "Here. Put this in your pocket."

Newly turned the glass heart over in his fingers. "What is this?"

"It's protection—for my one true love—and that would be you. Mr. McGinnis said there was the tear from an angel inside of it." Calleigh reached for Newly's hand again, this time her grin slowly melted into a loving smile. "Just do it…for me."

 **0O0O0O0O**

Finnis talked to Moss, then led Bandit back to one of the stalls. He waited until Moss left before he began brushing down the mule. "What do you think? Nice family, huh?"

Bandit tossed his head in the direction of his partner in tandem with a braying sound.

"Yes, they certainly are very sweet children. But they shouldn't be sad at this time of year." Finnis continued making broad, smooth strokes with the brush. Again, Bandit uttered a cross between a whinny and a bray.

"Calm down!" he scolded his furry partner. "Don't we always make things right?"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Mason Brothers

**Finnis McGinnis: Flame Series #23**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Mason Brothers**

Fez and Noc Mason were two of the most worthless boys to take a breath. While they each had more than their share of muscle, they barely had enough smarts between them to fuel one brain.

"I saw that deputy guy sniffin' round Emmet. I think he told."

Noc seemed to be more interested in digging something sticky out of his nose, than listening to his brother. It wasn't until Fez smacked the back of his head that Noc finally paid attention.

"Damn! Ya coulda shoved my finger into my brain." He checked the end of his finger to make sure it hadn't hit anything important, but all he found was a nail full of dirt and boogers. "So what are we gonna do 'bout it?"

"I's thinkin'!" Fez sat down on the rotted stump beside his brother. "If he's cumin out here he's gonna hafta cross that covered bridge."

Yeah. So?" Once again, Noc was fascinated with the treasures hidden inside his nose.

"Well, if'n we was ta wait at the end of the bridge. You took one side and I took t'other, we could shoot 'im when he comes out."

Noc wiped his finger across his shirt and began to laugh. "Like a turkey-shoot. We'd have him 'tween us."

"Exactly! Let's get down to the bridge."

 **0O0O0O0O**

Doc was rushing around his office with Festus tracing his every step. "Will you go and bother someone else? I'm trying to get this prescription ready for Martha Wilgis."

"Doc, what cha s'pose he meant by that little glass thingy-mabob he gived to you? And why wud he gived me a pencil? What am I gonna do with a thing like that?"

Doc pushed the curious man aside. "I don't know and **I don't care**! He's just a nice man with a vivid imagination. Now get out of my way!" He tossed his glasses onto his desk and walked over to the bookshelf.

"But he know'd what you needed. How cum he didn't know what I needed? What if he got mixed up and has the very thing that'll save my life, but it ain't been giv'd to me?"

Doc pulled a book from the bookcase and started back to his desk. "If you don't get out of here and let me get Martha's medicine ready—so help me, there won't be enough 'needful things' in the entire state of Kansas to help you!"

Despite Doc's threats, Festus started across the room. Just as he passed the desk, he stumbled and grabbed for the wooden surface to stop his fall. He was successful in that endeavor, but in the process, Doc's glasses went on the floor and under the jangling boots. There followed the crunching sound of glass and then silence.

Festus slowly lifted his foot and just as slowly, his eyes lifted to meet Doc's.

"You mutton-headed idiot!" Doc stood over the demolished spectacles. "Now how am I supposed to read the ingredients I need for Martha's medication? Are **you** going to read it to me?"

Festus winced from the sarcastic blow. "Golly bill, Doc. Don'tcha got a spare pair?"

"Yes, I do. At home! Who knew you'd jangle your way into ruining both my day and eyesight?" Doc reached down to retrieve the remains. "I didn't expect some imbecile to crush the pair I was wearing!"

In the midst of the old physician's castigation, Festus began to smile. "Doc…"

"You are the clumsiest-"

"Doc." Festus reached out to touch the other man's shirt, but his hand was knocked away.

"…Most addle headed-"

"Doc. That lil' thing-a-mabob. It's what ya need."

Somehow, Festus' words managed to find their way through his haze of anger. Doc stopped screaming and pulled the small magnifying glass from his pocket. He was not only calm, but amazed, as he held it next to the tiny print. "Well…I'll be darned. It **is** just what I need."

 **0O0O0O0O0**

It wasn't until Newly looked up and saw the old covered bridge, that he realized he had been thinking about Calleigh throughout the whole ride. She had walked back to the jail with him before he left and kissed him goodbye. Boy, could she kiss.

A contented smile proudly emerged. Every day he loved that woman just a little bit more. Newly's thoughts drifted to the gift his wife had given him. Even if it didn't have any magical powers, she still wanted him to carry it—if only to remind him of her during their time apart. The peddler had said it was just what he needed. That thought made him laugh.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Fez and Noc had planted themselves one on opposite sides of the far end of the bridge. The raggedy shrubs made good cover, even though they planned on shooting the deputy before he even knew they were there.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Newly reached into his pocket as he entered the bridge and pulled out the glass heart. "An angel's tear," he mused. As he studied the token, his curiosity surged ahead of his sentimental thoughts. "I wonder what that really is in there?"

It was dark inside the bridge and hard to see inside the small heart. He held it up, hoping to catch the random bits of sun that found their way through the cracks in the dilapidated roof. Being so close to the end, Newly decided to just wait a few minutes until he emerged from the dark.

 **0O0O0O0O**

Fez looked over at his brother, only to discover the younger of the two was standing up staring at a hawk flying overhead. All he could manage was a harsh whisper since the deputy had already entered the bridge. "Noc!" In desperation he picked up a rock and tossed it at his brother. The missile smacked hard against his sibling's temple.

"Ouch! Dang Fez!"

"Shhh!" Now his whisper could be heard and understood. "You idget! Get ready, he's comin'."

As Newly rode again into the sunlight, the glass heart slipped from his fingers. Newly made several wild grabs, causing the little object to bounce around in the air.

Fez jumped from the bush screaming at his brother. "Now, Noc! Shoot him now!"

Just as the gem seemed destined to fall to the ground, Newly leaned over hard in a last ditch rescue effort and scooped it up. In that same moment, the dual sounds of gunfire echoed over head. When he pulled himself back up into the saddle, he looked from side to side. Like a pair of bookends, the Mason brothers lay dead. Twin bullets meant for the deputy had instead found a home in each other when Newly ducked out of the way.

Stunned by the miraculous turn of events, Newly climbed down from his horse and walked over to examine both bodies. He stood motionless for a moment and then with a dazed look, stared at the glass heart in his hand. "It _was_ just what I needed," he whispered.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Traveling

**Finnis McGinnis: Flame Series #23**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Traveling**

Matt stood outside the Occidental Hotel watching the people rushing through the streets. It was Christmas Eve and no doubt, they were all hurrying to get home. For so many years, Christmas had not been important to him. Then he'd met Kitty.

Not that he was always able to make it home for the holidays, but for the first time in his life he had a reason to. She would always put up a tree in the Long Branch and lay out a buffet of meats and side dishes for everyone to enjoy.

He closed his eyes and made no attempt to hide the smile on his face. The Marshal of Dodge City stood on a busy corner in Wichita, caught up in a beautiful daydream about his lovely wife.

After the bar closed, they would retire to her room and exchange presents. Then they would make love for hours, savoring the touch and taste of each other until they were finally lost in a frenzied climax.

"I said, excuse me, Marshal."

Matt's blue eyes flashed open, then blinked rapidly in an attempt to leave the past behind. "How did you know-"

"The badge." The oddly dressed man tapped his own chest mimicking the position of the piece of metal. "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I wonder if you could help me? I seem to be lost."

"Well, I'm not from Wichita. I'm actually from Dodge City, but I'll try to help—if I can." Matt was intrigued by the colorful outfit and shock of curly white hair poking and peeking from under the shiny, red top hat.

Lively bright eyes peered from beneath a set of bushy white brows. His laughter burst into the crisp winter air, like effervescent bubbles bouncing around the two men. "This is my lucky day! Dodge City happens to be my destination. I have two very important gifts that I have to deliver for Christmas. Can you tell me how to get there?"

"Of course." Matt stepped off the boardwalk, but he was still a good foot and a half taller than the stranger. "I envy you. I wasn't able to get a seat on the train, so it looks like I won't be able to get home by Christmas."

"I have more than enough room for one more. That is, if you don't mind riding in a peddlers wagon."

Matt's lazy smile was answer enough, but he responded anyway. Extending his hand, he accepted with an introduction. "Name is Matt Dillon."

The portly man shook his hand with more vigor than Matt expected. With his free hand he whipped a small card from his pocket. "Finnis McGinnis. Proprietor of Needful Things."

Matt looked at the card, reading the same words that were just spoken. "Needful Things. Hmmm. Well Mr. McGinnis, a ride to Dodge just so happens to be what I'm needing."

Finnis smacked his hands together. "Wonderful! I love doing my job. I would like to get started right away, if you don't mind. As I said, it is of the utmost importance that I get these gifts to Dodge."

"You do realize we can't get there by Christmas?"

"Could be true." Finnis eyes twinkled with excitement. "But I believe that something magical is always within our reach."

"Magical. Uh-huh." Matt repeated the word in a dubious tone. _Friendly little guy,_ he thought _, but strange_. "My bag is in the lobby. Just give me a minute."

"Take your time. I'll go and get my wagon and meet you right here."

 **0O0O0O0O0O**

Matt gathered up his bag and walked back out onto the boardwalk. What were the odds that he would run into someone headed for Dodge. Even if he couldn't get home for Christmas, he should be able to make it by late the next night. His thoughts drifted to images of his family on Christmas morning. The kids would be up before the sun—either on their own, or Calleigh would be in there, waking them up.

Drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his name, Matt turned, coming face-to-face with the most colorful wagon he had ever seen. For a moment, all he could do was to stare in silence.

"It is unique!" Finnis laughed as he climbed down out of the seat and grabbed Matt's bag. He quickly returned to his seat putting the bag behind him. "I assure you, it's both sturdy and safe. Quite cozy, actually."

Matt snapped out of his stupor and climbed aboard. He had been so dazzled by the swirls of colors and bold print on the side, that it wasn't until he sat down and looked ahead, that he notice the white mule. Once again, words failed him and all he could do was silently stare.

"Okay, Bandit." The cheerful man snapped the reins. "Dodge awaits."

 **0O0O0O00O**

By the time the duo left the city limits of Wichita, Matt had become very at ease with his traveling companion. Strangely enough, the outlandish wagon did feel cozy and the seats were unusually comfortable.

Finnis was not one to ride in silence, nor was he able to suppress his curiosity. When his questions began, Matt's answers were stilted and brief. With the dangers that went with his badge, he seldom discussed his private life with anyone.

"So. You have little ones?" Finnis kept his eyes on the mule as he led them downhill.

"Yes." Matt chuckled more to himself than his traveling companion. "And one big one, that is more trouble than either of the little ones."

"How many?"

"Two daughters and a son."

From the corner of his eye, Finnis could see the marshal's loving smile when he responded. It also pleased the little peddler that they were not merely identified by sex, but were proudly claimed as daughters and son. "Sounds like a nice family. There's nothing more important than family. I'll bet you have a lovely wife too?"

"Very. Kitty is one of a kind." Much to his surprise, Matt soon found himself talking openly about his life and loved ones. "She's a wonderful wife and so good with the kids. Funny, there was a time I never thought I would have such a wonderful family." He uttered a sound not strong enough to be a laugh, but too strong for a breath. "Or any family, for that matter."

Finnis did not miss the touch of sadness with the lawman's final words. "You said youngsters. How old?" 

"Hadley is three and Cooper is six. Calleigh is twenty-six going on twelve." His laughter was soon joined by Finnis. "Her husband, Newly, is more of a son than a son-in-law. Both of them dote on her siblings."

"I'm guessing you will have a houseful at Christmas. I imagine a giant tree, presents and lots of good food. Do either of you still have parents or other family?"

Matt leaned back in the wooden seat. "I guess you would say Kitty and I share Doc Adams as a parent. He has watched out for us all these twenty years." Again, Matt laughed as he pictured the scruffy little man with the jangly spurs. "I suppose we also share Festus as a brother."

"Festus?" Finnis repeated the curious moniker.

Matt knew there was no way to explain the name, let alone describe the man. "Let's just say, he's a unique individual with a heart of gold. Do you have a family?"

Finnis pulled a pipe from his pocket and poked at the tobacco, tamping it down. "No. Just Bandit and me." He struck the match across the seat and puffed furiously until the tobacco glowed. "We sure enjoy delivering gifts at this time of year." He cast a glance to the brightly colored package behind the seat. "These two presents we're carrying now are… urgent, to say the least. I'll bet your younger ones are pretty excited, although sometimes the smaller ones are afraid of Santa Claus."

"Hadley is just like her sister. Neither of them have the good sense to be afraid of anything. Cooper…" A gentle smile warmed the father's face, "Cooper is not afraid, but he has the sense to be cautious. I know that all of my children love me, but he will take it the hardest that I wasn't home for Christmas." Matt drew in a deep breath enjoying the aroma of the peddler's pipe. Although he knew it wasn't possible, the scent of the tobacco seemed to alternate between fresh pine and something akin to cloves and cinnamon.

Finnis smiled as he bit down on the stem of his pipe. His eyes twinkled as he plucked it from his mouth to speak. "Do you have a bit of trouble with sibling rivalry between the young ones?"

Something about this odd little man drew Matt out of his naturally reticent persona. Once again, he began to share another personal memory.

"When Cooper was three, Kitty was pregnant with Hadley. We had all tried to explain to him that he would soon be getting a baby brother or sister, but he was too small to understand. One evening, Kitty was reading him a story. They were in the rocking chair and he was snuggled up on Kitty's lap, when Hadley suddenly made her presence known."

The peddler chuckled as he puffed furiously on his pipe, then released the smoke in a series of rings. The ethereal wisps of gray gradually faded one into the other in the brisk winter air.

"Cooper popped up, his eyes riveted on the spot. Kitty encouraged him to touch his sister and from that moment on, he became the protective big brother. Every day he would talk to her and pat momma's belly." A father's smile graced his lips. "Of course then the questions came. Does she sleep like us? How does she eat in there? Where does she go potty?"

Finnis' ebullient laughter popped into the air once again. "He sounds like a fine boy." He cast a sly glance at the marshal as he reached behind the wooden seat and retrieved a flask. With a wink and nod, he offered to share, "Just to take the chill off."

Matt readily accepted the drink to help ward off the cold. "Calleigh was going to take the kids sledding on Christmas day. I hope it snowed."

"Not yet." The comment popped out of the little man before he'd given it much thought.

"Hmmm." Matt cast a curious look at Finnis. "How would you know that?"

"Oh I heard some talk in town." Finnis rolled his eyes, hoping that answer would suffice. "You're looking a little weary. Why don't you climb in the back for a bit of a rest before we get to your home? You want to be ready to take on those little ones."

An unexpected yawn caught Matt by surprise. All of a sudden he did feel incredibly tired. "A nap doesn't sound like a bad idea, if you don't mind riding alone."

Finnis pulled the wagon to a stop. "Oh I'm not alone. Bandit always keeps me company."

 **0O0O0O0O0**

The peddler rode in silence until he was sure the drug had taken effect and the marshal was peacefully sleeping. Bandit had kept silent as well, but now felt safe to speak. He released a whining bray.

"Okay. I slipped up about the snow!" Finnis was irritated that the stubborn mule was correct. "But I recovered quickly enough."

Bandit brayed again, though this time, a bit less critical—even slightly apologetic.

"Thank you. I know you worry about our identity being revealed, but we're safe."

Bandit looked back at his partner with a short whinny.

"I agree. They are a rare group of people. We were given an excellent mission this time." Finnis pulled his pipe from his pocket and tapped in a bit of fresh tobacco. "Well Bandit, if you're ready, we need to finish the journey. That elixir won't keep him asleep for long."

The mule uttered a final bray.

"I haven't forgotten the snow." Finnis snapped the reigns. "You are so impatient!"

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8 - Homecoming

**Finnis McGinnis: Flame Series #23**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Homecoming**

Matt was stunned when Finnis woke him up at the LadyK. He couldn't believe he had slept for an entire day and a half. Of course, he was exhausted after the trial plus the strain of missing Christmas with his family. He really wanted Finnis to come in and meet Kitty and the kids, but the peddler was adamant about his need to deliver those two gifts.

The returning marshal walked around to the back of the house in order to use the kitchen entrance. It was so late and he was afraid he would wake someone if he came through the front door. He shuffled his bags under one arm, but just as he reached for the handle he saw Kitty sitting at the kitchen table.

Her head was down, cradled in her arms. _She's probably exhausted_ , Matt thought. _Making sure everyone had a perfect Christmas_. Even from this side of the door, he could smell turkey and if he was not mistaken, freshly baked apple pie.

He carefully pushed the door open so as not to wake her just yet. But as he quietly took a step into the room, he discovered she wasn't asleep, she was crying, undoubtedly because he hadn't made it home in time.

Still maintaining his stealth mode, he set his bag down and softly walked up to the table. "Honey?"

Kitty's head shot up, but the tears only fell harder. "Oh, Matt."

He reached down, gently pulling her up into his arms. "Baby, I'm so sorry." Matt held her tighter as she sobbed and sniffled all the while, trying to tell him how glad she was that he was home. He continued to lay kisses along her temple while she relayed the woeful tale of Bootsie and Cooper only wanting his Daddy and…and… There was more, he just couldn't decipher it.

"Okay, take a breath." Matt took a seat on one of the oak chairs and pulled her down onto his lap. "You know I wanted to be here for Christmas with you and the kids."

Her breath caught in a series of hiccups and gasps as she tried to stop the tears. Kitty peered up at her husband, blue eyes in a sea of red. "What?"

He smiled and brushed the damp tendrils from her face. "I said, I wanted to be here for Christmas." Matt was becoming slightly alarmed by the stunned expression on her face, as she pulled back in his arms. "Kitty? What's wrong honey?"

"What are you talking about? Tomorrow…" She glanced over at the clock. Not surprised, it was a couple of hours past the witching hour. "I mean today **IS** Christmas, Matt."

The confused marshal uttered a humorless chuckle. "Honey, I left Wichita about noon Christmas Eve. Are you trying to tell me I made it home in just a few hours?"

Suspicion was edging its way into her confused expression. Kitty's voice quivered fearfully when she asked the question. "How _did_ you get home?"

Ironically, that brought a smile to his lips. "You're probably not going to believe this and I don't know that I can accurately describe him. He was outside the hotel with this outrageous wagon and his name was-"

"Finnis McGinnis?" The color seemed to drain from Kitty's face as she supplied the name before Matt could finish.

"How did you know that?" The concern in Matt's voice was evident. Something strange was happening. Suddenly, the little man didn't seem quite so amusing.

We met Mr. McGinnis the day before yesterday. He came-"

"The day before yesterday?! That can't be! Kitty, that means he would have gone to Wichita—and back—in two days."

Before she could respond, multiple cries came from the doorway leading in from the hall. Two young, excited voices rushed toward them.

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" Cooper ran into his father's arms, only steps ahead of his sister. Matt fell to his knees scooping both of his children into his massive arms. Kisses were abundant and small arms circled his neck, hugging so tight it was hard to catch a breath. Through all the chaos and excitement, the marshal's gaze never strayed from his wife.

Screams and cries of delight brought the rest of the house to life. Calleigh was first on the scene, with Newly at her side. Doc stumbled from his room, bleary-eyed and grumbling, but grateful old eyes contradicted his cranky outburst. Not to be left out of the celebration, a sock clad, scruffy man appeared from the study.

Matt managed to get to his feet with both kids in tow. "Don't we have a tree somewhere with packages under it? You two _did_ tell Santa what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Cooper kissed Matt's cheek again, needing to verify that his daddy was really home. "But Daddy, you _were_ what I asked for, just like said. I kept hoping on the coin and my wish did come true."

Matt's brows dipped, with the wrinkles forming on his forehead. "What coin?" He glanced over at Kitty, but before she could answer Cooper left the security of his daddy's arms and ran back to his room.

"What coin is he talking about?" His question was directed toward Kitty, but Hadley intercepted when she pulled his face around close to her own. "I wishded too, Daddy. But Bootsie didunt comed home."

The forlorn look on that little face was breaking the heart of everyone in the room. Doc made a casual swipe at his eyes, pretending to wipe away the remnants of sleep. "Kitty, do you have coffee made? I need a cup."

His simple walk across the room was sabotaged by Matt's valise still resting on the floor. One foot caught under the corner, knocking the bag over and spilling out its contents. Luckily, Newly was close enough to grab the old physician and prevent his fall.

Doc was on his feet and steady, when Newly started following him toward the stove. It was then the deputy noticed a brightly wrapped package that had fallen out of the valise. "Matt, is this something you bought in Wichita?"

Matt turned, with Hadley still on his arm. "Oh, no. McGinnis came all the way to Dodge to deliver that for Christmas. Does it have a name on it?"

Newly turned the package around until he spied a small white tag. "Yeah. It says…" He stopped, looked up at Matt and then back at the package. "It says, 'to Hadley Reign Dillon'."

Matt took the box and juggled the girl around, while he lifted the lid. Peeking out of a nest of excelsior, was the worn, but lovable face of Bootsie. Hadley's mouth opened even wider than her sparkling blue eyes. "Bootsie!" The faithful companion was ripped from his resting place by a pair of small, loving hands. "Bootsie, Daddy. Look Momma, is Bootsie!"

Cooper burst back into the kitchen, just in time to see his sister clutching her lost bear. "Look, Daddy." The boy pulled the string on the velvet bag and reached inside, but the bag was now empty. Strangely enough, that fact brought a grin to the youngster;s face.

"Cooper, did you lose the coin?" Kitty walked over to her son and he handed her the bag.

"No, Momma. Remember what Mr. McGinnis said? He said it would come back to him when we all got our wish. And we did."

Doc sniffled and made no pretense when he wiped the tear from his cheek. "I don't know if we've been flimflammed, bamboozled or blessed. All I know is—this is going to be a Christmas to remember."

" **HEY!** "Calleigh's sudden cry captured the attention of the room. " **LOOK!** " She pointed out the back window."It's _snowing_!" One excited redhead grabbed a smaller one and headed for the living room. "Let's get those presents open so that we can go sledding!"

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Remember?

**Finnis McGinnis: Flame Series #23**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Remember?**

Matt's attention was divided between watching his family celebrate Christmas morning and the strange occurrences' surrounding the holiday. How could he get home a day before he left? As much as he tried to hang on to that conundrum the memory was becoming hazy. Like a flittering dream just before you awake. Soon the squeals of delight and laughter of his children demanded his full attention.

Festus had made a whip and top for Cooper and was trying to teach him how to spin it. While Hadley erratically pushed the rescued bear in her new stroller. Speed or direction seemed to hold little importance to her journey.

Doc was fussing over a fine pair of fur lined gloves courtesy of his oldest granddaughter. When he reached into his coat pocket for his old pair, he discovered that his glasses had been broken.

Calleigh stared at the empty wire frames. "What happened Poppy?"

Doc stared at the broken spectacles. He knew he should remember but everything was kind of fuzzy. "I don't know. They must have gotten broken in my pocket." He shrugged and offered a carefree smile. "Doesn't matter. I have an extra pair."

Matt leaned over to whisper to his wife. "Santa Claus was _very_ generous this year." Despite his teasing, he was grateful that they were able to splurge on their family on these special occasions.

"Yes he was because they were very good this year." Kitty leaned in closer. Her words were hidden in a deep seductive voice. "Have you been good marshal?"

Matt cast a sly glance at his wife. "Would it be more beneficial if I said I've been bad?" One hand slipped around her waist drawing her closer for a kiss. The moment might have gotten out of hand had it not been for the heartbreaking cry of the youngest Dillon.

Tears were flowing. Hadley clutched Bootsie in one hand while the other swiped at her eyes. "It bwoke Daddy. Fix it." The new buggy lay on its side with one wheel dangling on the broken axle.

Festus was the closest as he was still on his knees helping Cooper. Matt knelt down beside the hill man and the two examined the damage.

"Look a there Matthew. That flimsy little stick just broke off?"

Matt pulled the crying child onto his knee hugging her close. "Can you fix it Daddy?"

"Tomorrow we'll get a-"

"Noooo. Pwease today. Make it wouk today." She buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry again. Matt looked helplessly at his friend.

"It's jist a skinny lil' ol stick." Festus studied the broken toy. "If we just had…" He stopped suddenly when a nagging memory struggled to surface. "Wait. I can fix it." With a grin, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pencil. In a couple of seconds, he had pushed the piece of wood through the wheels and the carriage was up and rolling.

Festus scratched his head thinking how lucky it was that he had just what he needed but he couldn't remember why he had it. Some vague memory of a white mule skittered across his mind but then vanished.

The two lawmen watched the happy toddler scurry off. Matt wondered why in the world his illiterate deputy would have a pencil. But the sudden whiff of clove and cinnamon filled his senses dispelling any other thoughts.

To all of the fanfiction readers that have been so kind, I want to say thank you and

Merry Christmas


End file.
